The present invention relates to a mount for equipment for conveying persons, wherein an insulation body carries vibrationally loaded parts of the equipment for conveying persons and insulates them in terms of vibration relative to a support.
A resilient mount for the frame of an elevator drive is known from the published German specification DE 24 41 882, which consists of a rubber body provided with horizontal passages and which is arranged by a bearing surface on the support and by the opposite bearing surface below the supported frame and is connected by means of a clamping connection. Passages, by means of which a greater spring travel can be produced in the case of sufficient horizontal stability, are provided in the rubber body.
A disadvantage of this known equipment resides in the fact that the rubber body is designed merely for a specific loading.